This invention relates to vehicle steering columns and more particularly to a new and improved adjustable steering column having a no-lash translating assembly allowing the quick linear adjustment of column components so that the steering wheel may be selectively and easily positioned at an infinite number of positions by the driver to suit driver requirements.
Prior to the present invention, various translating devices have been proposed for vehicle steering column adjustment to allow the driver to adjust the position of the steering wheel to suit his arm position and to adjust the seat to steering wheel clearances. While many of these devices are meritorious, they frequently have clearance in their adjustment that causes looseness in the steering column assembly. While this does not adversely affect steering operations, it has been a goal to provide straight forward and simplified steering column construction in which looseness and play between mating adjustment components is minimized to improve the stability of steering column components at all adjusted positions.